The Realm of Fiction
by Fujiwara Tadayoshi
Summary: Stories and such created by Fujiwara Tadayoshi made to entertain and get people thinking. These range from pairings to requests for a short story or a battle between characters both within the realm of Naruto and original characters created by not only Fujiwara himself, but you the reader, as well. If you're looking for something entertaining then look no further. Updated Regularly
1. Sakura X Naruto: Part One

Sakura stood there. Witnessing the power of Naruto and Sasuke. Those two, in her eyes were at a far greater power than she could ever imagine. After Madara had chased them into the dimension and had attacked her and Obito, they were forced to exit the pocket dimension and escape. Sasuke and Naruto had used that time to actually lay into Madara to prevent him from gaining his other eye and acquiring the full power of the Rin'negan.

The aftermath, was the destruction of major parts of the landscape and a battle that will not be forgotten for years to come. The war was over, Madara was defeated, and Sasuke and Naruto had nothing else to do but settle their differences. Sasuke was tired of fighting and submitted to the Shinobi Alliance, allowing himself to be taken in. A sense of normallcy returned, and for once in the years of the Shinobi, a true peace rang throughout the lands.

While many lives had been lost, people now had time to grieve and collect themselves. Things were not as happy as they had once been, due to the loss of those who had given their lives for the war. Many countries, both of moderate and small sizes had been destroyed from the releasing of the Ten Tailed beast. Naruto himself regained the rest of the bijuu's chakra and became one of the most powerful ninja's in the nations.

All in all, no one would be breaking the peace any time soon. Sakura had a lot on her mind. With Sasuke back she could pursue a true love interest with him. She had come this far to get him, and there he was in front of her. But as she searched herself...she couldn't find a reason to. She felt contempt for the boy she had loved, who on several occasions, had attempted to take her life. She was very conflicted. Then there was the problem of Karin, who had fought tooth and nail to reach him, even almost sacrificing her life to get to him.

Then there was Naruto. Her emotions would change when it came to him. The fourth Hokage had recognized Sakura as his Girlfriend, even likening her to Naruto's mother. She had found the thought entertaining a bit, but would she and Naruto really make a good match. She didn't know. She was soon swept up in a giant hug from Naruto.

"Sakura-chan we did it we did it!" He kept laughing over and over again. The true shock of it all had finally hit him. He had protected the entire world. He prevented the end of life as they knew it, and was recognized not only by Konoha, but each Shinobi Nation and every Land within their domain. Naruto was more than qualified for Hokage now, at least in his mind he was. Sakura smiled a bit as she decided to let it go for now.

The five Kage had a lot to talk over and work together on, including counting the amount of shinobi loss and trying to help the other nations around them. Time had passed and everything was slightly back to normal. Naruto was seen as a hero all over, gaining recognition world wide. Konoha couldn't decide how to handle Sasuke so he was still being held. While he had betrayed them, killed allied shinobi, and caused damage to the great nations at large. His actions in the war allowed them to combat Madara and Tobi, ultimately resulting in the war being won by their side.

Sasuke was a mixed subject. Ino and Sakura had gone to visit him and talked with him. He communicated a bit, but other than that, they didn't know how to reach him. He sometimes seemed distance, yet he was clam on the inside. What ever revelation Sasuke reached, it was one that changed him to the core. Naruto and Sasuke talked often and often discussed things like what was going on in the world at the moment. It was like watching long lost brothers finally connect with each other. Sakura had taken the time to sort out her feelings. It was easier for her to let go her feelings for Sasuke, but she was trying to come to grips with her feelings for Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura were team mates. Team Kakashi was still in effect, yet missions were scarce since peace was reigning. Most missions were C ranked to A ranked missions, with the D ranks not being counted, since only genin really did them. A lot of the missions were Escort Missions due to the amounts of Bandits and missing shinobi still roaming the land. While peace was good, there were still criminals out there who could be threats to the peace.

Naruto and Sakura's mission intake was increased, due to a lot of people asking for the Great Naruto Uzumaki. They had spent a lot of time together and Sakura was getting slightly nervous. She knew she cared for him, but she didn't know if she was just forcing herself to fall in Love with Naruto or if she truly did. After Naruto shooting her down, in her attempt to get him to stop chasing Sasuke, she had become unsure of her feelings for him. Sakura was tricking herself into loving people, and she didn't like that. She had done it with Sasuke, and she was now doing it to Naruto.

At least she hoped she wasn't. They were heading back from a successful mission and Naruto looked over in Sakura direction. Things had gone weird all day. First she didn't hit him like she normally did when he made disrespectful comments to high authority figures, then she didn't say more than three words to him during the mission. Now she had a look on her face of sadness, and Naruto hated that look...especially on his friends. Naruto made it his mission later on to get Sakura to smile. As they reached the Hokage Mansion, Tsunade congratulated them on a job well done, and sent them off promising their pay would be delivered to them. She gave them the day off and Naruto started his mission.

"Sakura-chan. How would you like to get some Ichiraku's Ramen with me. I have a coupon for one free bowl. So it's on me!" he stated placing his hands behind his head smiling a bit. Sakura looked up from her thoughts and looked at Naruto. She didn't really say yes to Naruto date requests, except that one when he came back to Konoha. But she felt as if it was a good time , maybe the alone time and talking would give them a chance to connect over something. She shocked him by smiling and saying sure and they headed off towards the ramen stand.

They ate a bit and chatted a bit, and Naruto noticed it was getting kind of late. "Hey, Sakura-chan...it's getting late. Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. Things had been going well so far, it would be nice to actually get to chat a little bit before the next day came. Sakura nodded and they both stood up. Naruto left the coupon and the money on the stand, but Teuchi shook his head saying, "What kind of man would I be if I charged our greatest Hero Ever." and Naruto smiled leaving a huge tip to Ayame and Teuchi.

As Naruto and Sakura were making their way down the street, they passed a bench and Sakura asked if they could sit down for a moment. Naruto said sure, seeing as they weren't too far off from Sakura's house. Sakura sat down and Naruto sat on the opposite side of the bench, giving her some space. Sakura deeply inhaled and then closed her eyes. This was difficult for her, and she was hoping she was doing the right thing. While they were friends and she didn't want to ruin that, she couldn't leave things like this.

"Naruto...I want to apologize. In the Land of Iron, when I told you I loved you. You were right. I was lying to myself..." Sakura looked down a bit.

"Sakura, dont' worry about that...I under-"

"Naruto let me finish please." Sakura interrupted and Naruto nodded. "I've been thinking. Since the war. I have been trying to figure out how I feel about you. I feel shallow...for ignoring you all those times. When you only had my best intrest at heart. When you only sought out to protect me, no matter how much pain it brought you, no matter what you went through. I want to thank you for that, deeply. I feel, there's no way I could ever repay you for what you've done for me. Even keeping your promise to bring back Sasuke. Even thought it wasn't for me, I still thank you." She stated while looking up. She scooted closer to naruto and Naruto tensed up a bit.

Naruto looked at Sakura as she leaned in close. "Sakura what are you do-mmph" he stated before he felt lips on his before he closed his eyes leaning into the kiss a bit. He could feel Sakura shivering a bit with her being so close before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in more into the kiss deepening it. As they parted from the kiss Naruto snapped back to reality he felt Sakura looking at him with nothing but unconditional resolve in her eyes. "Wha...what was that for?" he asked as Sakura leaned back.

"For everything. For being there when I needed you most. And for putting up with me. I owe you that much at least. I didn't kiss you to settle a debt or a score. I kissed you because for the first time in my life, I can honestly and truely say that I love someone. Naruto...I love you." she stated while she hugged him. There was no doubt, no ulterior motive, nothing. It was pure love in her voice. Naruto was a bit shocked. The first time she had told him, he knew she was lying to herself. This time, it felt as if she was truly wanting to submit her love to him.

Sitting there with her eyes locked on Naruto. Naruto had his mouth open with true shock written all over her face. Naruto finally returned the hug as she rested her chin on his shoulder and Naruto gripped her waist. "I don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you Sakura...I just don't know how to react I never thought I'd truely be here." He stated. He was just so happy yet he didn't know how to explain it.

"Start here...Accept my love. Let me return your kindness and caring that you've given to me over the years." she stated while pushing her body closer to his. Naruto leaned his head on her's as they stood there, locked in an embrace. He looked towards the sky as a tear fell from his eye. His voice betrayed his emotions as he gripped Sakura tighter.

"Anything for you."


	2. Hinata X Naruto: Part One

The war was over. Naurto and Sasuke had settled what needed to be done. Hinata looked at the blond with admiration, love and care. She had wondered where they stood in this world. She had fought for him, would give her life for him. Yet he wondered how she felt. She knew everything about him now. Those moments his memories flashed before his eyes. She saw herself as she bled for him before Pain. The hurt he felt was clear to him.

All that was left was for them to talk, but how to bring it up? How would they ever get the chance to talk like they needed to. She didn't know and she wasn't about to take any more chances. She had grown from the timid little girl she once was into a strong kunoichi. The loss of her cousin. The faith he had in Naruto was enough for him to give his life for both him and her. Hinata gripped her fists and made her way to Naruto. She tapped him on the shoulder a bit as he turned around with a smile on his face at the end of the battle.

Hinata wrapped him in a hug as Naruto returned it. She looked into his eyes, trying to gauge how he felt. She whispered into his ears the words that Naruto knew was coming and he nodded. She then turned away as Naruto followed her to where she asked him to meet up with her. They understood how important it was, but Sakura was a bit skeptical. She had a clue what it was about. Her feelings for Sasuke had changed and she was more interested in Naruto. While most of what she said was a lie, some of it was indeed the truth.

Hinata stood in front of a stone as she squat down and Naruto walked towards her. Naruto looked at her trying to gauge her actions. "What's up Hinata-chan? Is there a problem?" Naruto asked. He had honestly forgotten about a lot of things, but he knew how he felt about the girl. She was the first to declare her out right love for him. The first to do something many didn't say out right. Sure, Tsunade had love for him, but it was more like a motherly love of sorts.

"Na..naruto-kun. There's something...something I need to know." She stated. That blasted stutter was coming back to her again, she swallowed trying to force down the words that wouldn't come up to try again. She was nervous. Sure she already said she loved him, but she was having doubts that he would return it. He was seeing her struggle but couldn't for the life of him place what was wrong with her.

Naruto made his way over and sat down near her. He looked up at her and smiled. "You can tell me Hinata-chan. I know you might be hurting from the loss of Neji, but I'm here for you still." Naruto stated as he looked into her eyes. She couldn't resist it any more. Tears fell down from her eyes as she leaned into Naruto's face and placed a kiss on his lips. Naruto's eyes widen as he didn't know what to do in this situation. The only person he had ever kissed was Sasuke. God forbid he didn't want THAT memory coming to the forefront.

When Hinata pulled away from Naruto his eyes was still widened and he had a look of shock on his face. "You...you kissed me?" He asked. He knew Hinata cared for him, he just didn't really understand how far she did love him. The concept of Love was slightly lost on him. At a time he thought he LOVED Sakura. He just liked how she looked and at the time. Growing up with out much love, he didn't know the romantic parts of it. As he got older he began to understand. He loved Sasuke. Not romantically as we love people, but as a brother. A pure kind of love that transcended the boundries of sexuality and general labels that society places on people.

He loved Iruka, like a brother or father that he never really grew up with. He also loved Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Ayame, and Teuchi. To Naruto, love was a term of enderment with no romatic attachment to it. Which was lost to others as they didn't understand how Naruto precieved love. He was dense of this and usually ignored it but now he had to face it head on.

Hinata feared that he might reject her and Naruto opened his mouth to speak. He did something he rarely did with people. He pulled her into a hug. Resting her head on his shoulder. He would give this new kind of love a try, and experience it for himself. "Hinata. I get that you feel for me. And...I don't know how to explain it. But I don't know if we have the same feelings for each other." he stated as Hinata began to sob a bit. Naruto took her chin and lifted it up as he placed a small kiss on her lips. It wasn't the best thing in the world.

Hell it was down right weird for him as he had never done it before. But He knew that he was going to commit to it. "I'm willing to try though. And I want you to help me." He stated. "I'm so used to having everyone depending on me. Maybe it's time...I depended on someone else. " he stated as he pulled away. Hinata wrapped her arm around the boy as she went deeper into his chest and laid there, closing her eyes. Sakura had seen them in the distance and had heard Naruto's words as she looked down.

Sure, her heart was a bit broken. Some love she Had for Naruto was true. But all in all, she was Happy for him. She was sure they'd make a great couple. Maybe in another time and place, she and Naruto could have been happy together. But for the time being she walked away and let what happened, happen. It wsan't her place to fight or battle against what those two had. As she walked away she glanced at Sasuke and a small smile came to her face. Maybe it was worth a shot after all.


	3. Fujiwara Tadayoshi vs Sasuke Uchiha

The sound of steel clashing against steel rang out before them as Fujiwara Tadayoshi met Sasuke Uchiha in a clash of steel. Sasuke was holding his Chokuto in his hands as Fujiwara held his Ryumasa. Fujiwara had heard of the Uchiha's battles and was interested in the boy's skill. Even though he was rumored to take down Orochimaru and Itachi himself, Fujiwara was skeptical of the boy's abilities. He had heard of the Sharingan, but he wanted to match his skills up with this young prodigy.

Sasuke launched foward with a wave of flame that escaped his eyes. "Stay out of my way!" Sasuke stated as he released the flames of Amaterasu towards Fujiwara. Fujiwara leapt backwards as he sheathed his blade and began forming a string of hand seals.

"Wind Release: Heavenly Divergence!" He stated as a gust of wind began to appear before him before hitting Amaterasu down the middle and began to split in two. The heat of Amaterasu was intensified and exploded outwards at opposite ends causing the fire technique to rage on the opposite sides of him as Sasuke appeared in the air with his sword crackling with enhanced lightning. Utilizing the principles of Iaido, Fujiwara quickly released a powerful slash catching Sasuke's blade with his own, enhancing it with Wind Chakra. The clash resulted in the nullification of Sasuke's lightning chakra, causing the two to be down with just their blades smashing into each other.

Fujiwara resisted the urge to look into Sasuke's eyes, less he be trapped in a genjutsu and shifted his footing so that the blade would be in the right position to push off the Uchiha with. He continued shifting and released a kick towards the Uchiha, pushing off to give distance as well. Sasuke flipped in the air as he gained his balance from the kick and began to form chakra in his hand as it electrified on his arm, dancing with malicious intent. The blade shot forward towards Fujiwara who was still mid air at the time. He brought his blade towards him, gathering the Wind chakra once more, but the power of the lightning blade was more than he expected.

The lightning blade broke through Fujiwara's katana as he was stabbed in the shoulder due to the trajectory of the technique being forced off. He winced in pain as he looked at the Uchiha. "Damn you." he stated as he felt his arm go numb. Sasuke pulled the blade out as Fujiwara slumped to the ground and Sasuke lifted it up once more. Fujiwara brought his other arm form and began a formation of one handed seals. As the blade sliced upon him it dissipated as Fujiwara began gathering wind chakra around his body.

"Wind Release: Protection of Kamikaze." He stated as an Armor appeared around him similar to those of ancient samurai. A powerful blade of wind appeared in his hand as he faced towards Sasuke. "This technique...is something I only use in dire situations. This ends here, Uchiha!" Fujiwara stated as he began to get feeling back in his arm. He was utilizing the Armor with his Blade of wind to keep the Uchiha at a distance for a while. Sasuke sheathed his Chokuto as his sharingan flared to life and took the form of Susanoo.

"I'll end you here." Sasuke stated when the full form of Susanoo stood before him. Fujiwara hesitated for a moment but steeled his eyes. "Let's see what you got...Uchiha." Fujiwara stated as he rushed forward towards the Susanoo. It released an orb in it's hand creating a blast of fire. Fujiwara jumped into the air, enhanced by his armor, and began to fire off multiple blades of winds from his hand in an X formation. He brought his other hand foward as he released a blast of wind from his palm.

The combination of the wind picking up speed allowed him to cut a deep grove in the Susanoo, but wouldn't break it. The final burst of wind hit the Susanoo as some of it seeped through causing Sasuke to notice the threat the man posed. Sasuke formed a blade of Amaterasu as he sought to strike the man down. Fujiwara refused to be hit by it as he utilized his wind techniuqes to push himself out of the way of the attack. The black flames he sent himself toward would have to be delt with as he clasped his hands together as he landed within them, pushing them away from his armor as they exploded violently and formed a ring of fire around him.

"Let's see how you like the taste of your own flames..." Fujiwara stated as he went through a few hand seals. "Wind Style: Raging Inferno Manipulation!" He stated as the wind picked up some of the flames around him, amplifying them. This caused the flames to battle for dominice of the wind technique. This also took a major drain on Fujiwara's reserves as he sent the technique toward the Uchiha. The flames suddenly vanished as the Uchiha caused them to disappear and die down.

"You control the wind...I control Amaterasu." The Uchiha stated. Fujiwara realized it was over. Nothing he could throw at the Uchiha would do him any good. He'd be damned if he let the Uchiha realize that though. Fujiwara deactivated his Wind Armor as he began to go through a blur of seals. Sasuke didn't know what Fujiwara was planning, but he refused to let him go through it as Fujiwara closed his eyes.

"Wind Release..." he then opened his eyes revealing his pupils to be white. "Wrath of the Gods" He stated as an emense pressure filled the area and began to take over Fujiwara's body. This was going to be painful. Fujiwara began to utilize the pressure in order to relentlessly pound Sasuke's Susanoo into the ground as wave, after wave of pressurized wind hit him. The Uchiha couldn't stand up any more as Fujiwara continued to release wave after wave on the poor boy. Suddenly, cracks began to form on Sasuke's Susanoo.

Which each wave of wind, Susanoo's crackes deepened. It wasn't until Susanoo shattered around Sasuke completely and Fujiwara returned back to the ground as Sasuke got up to one knee. He couldn't stand as he was still feeling the effects of the pressure. Fujiwara's eyes returned to normal as he dropped face down onto the ground. As Sasuke tried to stand Fujiwara looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I may not have won...but you can't move either." he stated. He was proud he at least was able to bring the Uchiha to this state. "What do you say...we call this a draw...and finish this some other time." Fujiwara said trying to push himself off. Sasuke was slightly impressed by the guy infront of him. Sasuke smirked then fell to both his hands.

"I'm in no position to say otherwise..." Sasuke stated while he tried to force himself up. Sasuke looked back as he heard voices surround both of them.

"Sasuke!"  
"Fujiwara!"

The voices said as they met in the middle. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Orochimaru stood before the group in front of them. "Testing your powers once again Sasuke...you shouldn't run off like that." Orochimaru stated with a coy smile. Sasuke looked at the Sannin.

"Save it...Let's go..." he stated while Karin began to take care of him and pulled out some food pills. As Sasuke left the area, Fujiwara was carried off by a few of his friends as well. No one would know of the battle that took place here, but both fighters made a promise that one day, they'd finish it.


	4. Sakamoto Michiyo vs Ishimaru Yoshitoko

Ishimaru Yoshitoko. Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. He was highly impressed with Kakashi Hatake, and had often watched the battles of him and Gai. While he was a low key Jounin, he kept a lot of his strength hidden and bottled up until the Fourth Great War came. He hadn't had a choice but to show his skills during the war. He didn't wish to stand out, but people began to notice his combat skills and were wondering a lot about the man. He weilded trench knives like Asuma Sarutobi, but the man was just a mysterious kind of guy. He wore his jounin clothing, he kept his headband on his forehead. He was just your run of the mill Shinobi.

At least, that's what he appeared to be though. On the battle field he was showing things that he was anything but. He removed his trench knives from his pouch as he looked at the swarm of White Zetsu's in front of him. He had hoped that his squad could keep up with him, but a lot of them fell prey to the tricks of the white zetsu before he even got into the battle. He was surrounded at the moment as many of them looked at him with smiles on their face. This was going to be easy. He finished fitting his trench knives on his hand before he gripped them and began to stretch a bit.

"Let's see now...We have one...two...three...hm. Looks like there's about ten of you in front of me." he said as he thought for a minute. Suddenly his hands began to crackle with electricity as his trench knives began to emit a small humming noise. He opened his eyes as they changed from their dark dull blue to an electrifying light blue that seemed to resonate with his current form.

"Genso Hōshutsu" he stated before he disappeared leaving a small crackle of electricity as his only means of identifying himself. The lightning seemed to pulsate for a moment, crackling on the ground as the white zetsu stared in shock as one of them was impaled by a trench knife in the chest, it slowly slumped to the ground as the man smirked. "The Raikage isn't the only one able to generate electic aura's around himself. While mine doesn't give me enhanced speed or reflexes...it turns my entire body into a weapon." He stated as he pulled out his trench knife and swung around, causing the earth to crackle with lightning.

"The moment you picked me as your opponents...your fate was sealed." He stated as he cut through the Zetsu's with but a swing of his arm. The remaining three Zetsu were shocked by the attack the man had done on them. Suddenly, an Edo Tensei Construct appeared before them. While the White Zetsu were basically fodder, there was usually a construct or two around them, incase numbers proved to not do the trick. This one how ever, made Ishimaru's eyes widen.

"Well well well...What do we have here." He stated as the Edo smirked a bit. "It's been a while, Sakamoto Michiyo. Didn't expect them to actually find your remains." he stated. Sakamoto looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"It wasn't simple enough that you had to stab me in the back during our mission...you then proceeded to execute our entire squad." she stated as she looked at the Konoha symbol on his head. "So that's who you're working for huh... Should have known Konoha would of given us a spy." She finished as she pulled out a scroll containing a staff.

"Orders were orders. I was to infiltrate and destroy your squad. Had you arrived to back up the group Minato Namikaze was fighting...it would have proved to given him a lot more trouble. Besides, you shouldn't let your guards down...even when asleep." He stated before looking at her with those eyes of his. "Danzo gave me my orders, I just followed them." he stated before he disappeared from her view. She blocked a strike to her side with the staff as she pushed him off and began to spin the staff around a bit.

"This time I'll collect your head." She stated. She began to launch strike after strike with her staff, as he brought his trench knives up to block each attack. She wouldn't tire but he could, so she decided not to let up. Each attack was launched towards a vital organ, and her staff was embued with Wind Chakra, canceling out his Lightning Chakra. He continued launching strike after strike to match her, until she planted the staff in the ground and used it to leap up into the air as she formed hand seals.

"Fūton: Hanachiri Mai!" she stated as a whirlwind of petals began to make their way towards Ishimaru. He dropped the trench knives and formed a few hand seals as a barrier rectified around him blocking the technique. When the technique ended he picked the blades back up as Sakamoto began to decend back down, she smirked as she shot her hand forward as a wire came out her palm and forced Ishimaru to avoid and dodge it. Her wire connected with her staff as Ishimaru realized that had been her ploy all along as he narrowed his eye.

"Clever girl..." he stated as he glared at her.

"Weak Scum..." she retored back.

"And I'm alive and your not...well tells you how weak I am." He stated while she narrowed her eyes.

"Allow me to rectify that!" she stated as she dashed towards him.

"If you can..." He finished while taking a stance.


	5. Madara Uchiha vs Four of the SSM

Madara Uchiha, legendary Uchiha, and one of the most powerful men in the world. He was capable of defeating multitudes of shinobi in his life. Having been resurrected completely and brought into the realm of the living, he sought out a challenge, seeking out shinobi who could satisfy his taste for battle. Why he was in the Ruins of the old Mist Village, he did not know. He remembered during the time of Shinobi when the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were once a reality that existed within his world. In his world of peace, he had indeed grew bored. He manifested the bodies of the Seven Swordsmen who he sought to fight out. Kisame Hoshigaki, from what he gathered from Obito's mind, was a formidable opponent. As was Zabuza Momochi in his own right, those two would definitely have to be included in the battle. Amayari Ringo would be added as well, no one wielded the Kiba Blades as she did. He didn't care for the remaining three swordsmen, as his final pick would be Mangetsu Hozuki himself. One said to master all seven blades.

"Shall we dance..." Madara asked the shinobi before him.

"Bored of your world already Madara Uchiha?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked. He had known the one who claimed to be Madara, but this one before him, was indeed the real deal. Kisame's sword, Samehada, was actually sweating from the power rolling off the Uchiha Master.

"It matters not if I am. You four were the Greatest swordsmen of the Mist. Prove to me your power...let me examine it for my self. Keep me satisfied, and your souls will be returned to this plain of existence, fail to do so and I'll return you back to the pits of hell itself." he finished as he activated his Sharingan. He didn't want to utilize the Rin'negan in this battle, not that'd make it too easy. Zabuza flexed his arm and reached to his back removing his giant blade from it's sheath.

"Alright hotshot...you want a battle, we'll give you a battle." He stated as he heaved back and threw the giant sword. As the sword was thrown, Madara reached out, and grabbed it before suddenly his field of vision was swallowed up by a thick Mist that appeared out of no where. He looked around but couldn't see anything, his sharingan was even blinded by the mist.

"Not to long into the battle and you already prove to be a troublesome group...I'm impressed." Madara stated. "But this dance is only just beginning. Let me show you the power of the Uchiha." he stated as he leaned back dodging a blade swipe from a Samehada. As he continued leaning he jumped up into the air, performing a hand spring as he corrected himself forming hand seals and launched a massive ball of fire that ignited the field, dispersing the mist from the pure intensity of the flames. Kisame and Zabuza went through a few hand seals and began spitting out a massive wall of water which met the ball of fire creating steam. As Madara landed he heard the crackling of lightning in his right ear.

"So you wish to dance to?" He asked as he moved to avoid the electrified Kiba and jumped to the side. Ringo was on him like white on rice as she began to spin around, as lightning danced off the blade, seeking out it's target and striking anything close to here. Madara danced around the lightning as he removed a kunai and threw it towards Ringo who had to lean back to avoid it and Madara then advanced throwing a wicked knee into her side, causing her to drop to the ground as he kicked the hilt of one of the Kiba blades into the air, catching it and aiming to strike. Suddenly, a giant sword appeared blocking the strike as Kisame's Samehada clashed with the blade.

"It's not gonna be that easy." Kisame stated as Madara smirked.

"I never thought it would be." Madara stated as he jumped back avoiding Kisame's strike as Zabuza began forming a series of hand seals. As Madara and Kisame battled, Zabuza began his technique, launching a massive water Jutsu as Kisame dispelled into water himself.

"A Mizu Bushin...impressive." Madara stated as he threw the blade into the air, jumping up with it to avoid the water dragon and then spun around kicking the handle of the blade, causing the blade to launch in the direction of Zabuza, who put his blade up to block it.

Kiba, being the sharpest blade ever forged, easily punctured through Zabuza's blade, chipping it and forming a crack at it's entrance. The lightning blade stuck in Zabuza's shoulder but not as deep as it could have gone, as Ringo was holding the blade at it's hilt, preventing it from completely stabbing the sword and Zabuza.

"That...was a close one. I haven't been pushed this hard since battling Kakashi." Zabuza stated as he took some of his blood and wiped it on his blade repairing it. Madara landed on the ground as the Mist was finally clearing up. He pulsed his chakra as his sharingan morphed into the Eternal Mangekyou form of the sharingan.

"Impressive, you dance pretty well. Let's see how you keep up with this." He stated as he formed a single seal. He inhaled as a massive wall of fire appeared from his breath, scorching the land. The same technique he utilized against the Allied Shinobi Forces. As he finished his attack the ground was completely bare. Ashes laid around as the area they were in became nothing but an oven. Madara looked into the air to see Zabuza, Ringo, and Kisame avoiding the flames, riding a massive wall of water.

"So you finally decide to enter the fray Mangetsu Hozuki." Madara stated as the wave of water began to lower itself to the ground and take human form.

"While it's deplorable that you've managed this far against four of the seven swordsmen. This battle is soon coming to an end. Powerful as you are, you cannot defeat the technique I'm about to unleash on you." he finished as he removed a scroll. Out popped two blades, both of them Madara recognized. The Blast sword and the Needle Blade. While the Blast sword was huge itself, it was easy for Mangetsu to utilize the blade, as he could just modify his body giving him the strength to wield it. Mangetsu's body bulged taking on a more muscular form as he dashed off, cracking the ground with his speed. Zabuza, Kisame, and Ringo joined behind him. Madara began to smile as he enjoyed how the battle was turning out.

Mangetsu swung the blast sword, causing an explosion which Madara jumped into the air, where a waiting Kisame and Zabuza was there for him. Madara pulled out a kunai blocking Zabuza's strike, as he caught Kisame's wrist pushing it off. This caused him to spin Kisame, as he used counter force to launch a kick to Kisame's ribs sending him back to the earth. Zabuza and Madara began clashing, kunai and blade countering and parrying each strike, until they landed and Zabuza backed away.

A giant shark formed of water appeared as lightning crackled with in it as he saw Ringo and Kisame side by side.

"Impressive." Madara stated as he landed and placed his palms on the earth. A giant wall of earth appeared nullifying the water technique, but as it was enhanced by lightning, the resulting explosion blast Madara away. Madara stood up dusting himself off as he smirked. "Very impressive. I haven't been knocked down in combat since the war. I suppose there's no need to toy with you any longer." He stated as a giant wave of water was upon him as he placed his palm on the ground.

A giant mass of tree's popped up in the massive area, causing the land to change into a dense forest, disabling the wave, and causing Mangetsu to revert. Mangetsu was playing the roll of an opportunist but that was going to change now. If this man could utilize wood release, he had to fight him hard and fast. Mangetsu released his blast sword and needle blades back into the seal. He walked over to Kisame and reached for Samehada.

"I'm borrowing this." he said as Kisame released the blade. No spikes impaled his hand as Kisame smirked.

"It is rightfully yours to begin with." Kisame laughed. Chakra surged through Mangetsu as Zabuza looked on.

"The last time he wielded that blade, he created an ocean...with that much chakra at his disposal..." Zabuza stated pondering for a momnet. "That's one scary kid..." he finished.

Madara smiled at his new found opponents. One had dared to step forward and challenge him on equal ground. Water appeared and condensed around Mangetsu as he released it in a sharp pulse, breaking and cutting through tree's with the hardened water. A varient of the Water Prison technique that allowed him to turn water into the consistency of steel.

Madara formed a massive dragon of wood as Mangetsu began to grow in size, before taking the appearance of a giant water monster. "It appears this will be the last dance. You have entertained me thus far. I am impressed with each of your skills." He stated as the dragon looked at the giant water monster.

"My gratitude for your compliment Uchiha. Now...let's end this." Mangetsu stated as he released a giant wave of chakra, causing his form to spike into hardened water. It crashed into Madara and the wood dragon which battled to keep from breaking. The strength of the technique was unreal. The concussive force of the waves were already increased into a higher magnitude than anyone could ever comprehend due to the fact that the consistency of the water was that of hardened steel. Madara smirked as he utilized one last defense, seeing as his opponent was worth it.

A blue chakra appeared around him, as his Susanoo took form and battled against the waves. He could already feel two of the ribs of the Susanoo breaking from the pressure that the Hozuki was placing on him. As the Susanoo then jumped into the air, it entered it's complete form as Madara released the blade from it's sheath. The result was instantaneous. Suddenly, everything within the reach of the blade was gone, and the water beast was cleaved in half. As the dust died down, Zabuza, Kisame, and Ringo was thrown away from the blade, as Mangetsu lay cut in half by the blade.

"That was a good dance. It seems you four hold the title of Seven Swordsmen Proudly...You may live your lives in peace here. I'll be watching over you." Madara stated as he left from the area as he came.

"All of that, and we barely scratched the man..." Zabuza stated as Kisame began to sit up.

"He's even more terrifying than Pein...But the battle was exciting." Kisame replied.

"Tch...I hate we lost, but look who we fought. Not many fight Madara and live to tell the tale." Ringo added. Mangetsu was pulling himself together from the attack, it was taking a lot longer as he had sustained damage and was actually bleeding.

"The fact his blade did as much damage to me...is proof enough. That man is no push over." Mangetsu stated.

"Did you expect anything else. Anyone who took over the world, and brought it into a peace like this...couldn't be a push over. They can't even afford to be human. They called me a demon, but that man...is the Devil himself." Zabuza stated as they all sat up.

"Does that make this hell...or just Heaven that has been seized." Kisame stated. No one answered the question as they reflected on the battle they just experienced


End file.
